


I'm Not in Love

by VasaliaTheWise



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Awkwardness, Banter, Based on a song, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coffee Shop, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Family protects you, Humor, Not what he seems, Phone Calls, Photos, Protective Family, Slow Build, Yandere, Yandere Roger, cw: mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise
Summary: Roger Taylor is a fuck boy and you are definitely not into him!! Or are you? (was asked to be based off of Ben's Roger but can be read as Roger if you would like!)
Relationships: Roger Taylor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I'm Not in Love

“I’ve got better things to do on a Saturday night…”  
He took a drag, the whiff of tobacco caught you as the night air chilled you through your jacket.  
“I could give you their names,” he added.  
This is the guy she wanted me to meet? Really? One of those again.  
Roger gave you a little look seeing you walk outside of the club for some air. It was just a glance, nothing more, but you turned on your heels and walked out, passing some young man with long, dark hair with waves.  
People everywhere talked about smile. And your friend told you that you had to see especially who was playing, far more than the actual music.  
She would hardly shut up about it at the coffee shop, “Oh Y/N, you absolutely must! The guitarist-His solos are incredible and there’s a drummer who…and…he…” your friend would then dissolve into pink looks and giggling.  
“He’s the best one. You have to meet him. You’ve been single too long! He might fix that!” she hinted, touching your arm as if to drag you there.  
He was talented, there was no denial. But something about him and the way he carried himself you could immediately prove he was the kind of boy who batted his eyes, grabbed a girl, had his fun, and then left her in the dust.  
And now you had the hardcore evidence.  
As you turned back to get a drink, your friend saw you and cried “ah! You’ve met them yet!?”  
Her bangled earings clicked as she swished her head in excitement.  
“Well, I…”  
You had no time to explain because she ran up to you, waited for the dark-haired boy to finish talking with them, and then ran up with you.  
“Hello Brian, Hi Roger!” she said.   
She then pushed you forward.  
“This is Y/N! She’s been so excited to meet you both!” she introduced.  
The two men looked at you at first blankly and your eyes widened in a bit of fear.  
The dark-haired guitarist said a polite hello and shook your hand with a soft grip. But the blonde-haired one wiggled a little as he sat, then stood up and looked at you with half-closed lids and a smolder as he went to say “hi” darkly.  
Ugh.  
“So Y/N, enjoy the show?” he asked, biting his lips and placing his hands on his hips.  
Huffing, you replied “yup, but I got better things to do on a Saturday night…”  
He froze, backing off a bit.  
“And it doesn’t involve begging groupies for blowjobs” you finished as you turned away before there was chaos.  
A few days later  
There were several people in your favorite coffee shop you would see. The old man with round glasses. The students who always brought heavy textbooks and ordered flat whites. The little girl who had to have hot chocolate with cinnamon. Many people, but fairly typical.  
But few of them actually went up to you dressed in a heavy, tan fur coat like a pimp with tinted glasses.  
“ ‘ello, Y/N!” he greeted cheerfully, forgetting the previous scene you met.  
You sighed a little. “What’re you doing here, Roger? I have a book that’s here and I’m into it, so make it quick.”  
You tapped your finger over the picture. You kept noticing Roger’s eyes kept darting down, but not to your shirt as you thought.  
“I’m here for the book too” he confessed.  
Your back shot up straight.  
“Really? How many girls have heard that one!” you said.  
“No! Can I…can I at least have a peek?” he asked, his eyes wide.  
Relenting, you showed him the book on the inside. There was a photo of an infant elephant chasing after birds.  
“Roger…you are really interested in a photo book of elephants? Of all things?” you asked.  
He smiled sheepishly and said “uhm…yeah. They’re my favorites.”  
You bit back a mine too.  
You both spent some time there, learning what music and movies you both liked, chatting, looking at the book.   
But so help you, it wasn’t a date.   
And that party the next week was not a date either especially because Fred was there and after the concert the next week he proved himself better than Tim Staffold could dream of being.   
So help you, there would be no instance of anyone suspecting anything and Roger could have all the bimbos in his bedsheets as he liked.  
The phone rang that evening the day after the party as you had settled in with your book. But you jumped as your brother grabbed this.  
“Hello, Y/L/N household.” He greeted cordially.  
His eyes went wide. He then turned to you.  
“Y/N…it’s a…a boy…” he hissed excitedly.  
Your stomach dropped. What boys have you talked to? Who got your number? Your brain raced to all the boys you have ever known.  
“Who is he? Have you dated? Why haven’t I met him? This Roger fellow!”  
You sighed a little.  
“Hello there.” You said you played with the cord of the phone to get yourself to relax.  
Something about his voice did have a charm to it, you admitted.  
“Hello, Roger, what...what is it?” you asked lightly.  
“Y/N…uhm, I think Fred left something with you. You see, he was so hammered. And when he’s hammered, he gives people gifts because he says he loves them that much. Now he’s missing his ring. Do you happen to have it?” he explained.  
You recalled there was a small gold ring that somehow found it’s way into your pocket.  
“Yes, it’s here. We can meet somewhere and return it.”  
As you both set up a time and place to meet, your brother was staring at you, wide-eyed. His hands covered his mouth, controlling the urge to ask an interrupting question.   
“Thanks, Roger” you said as you set the phone down.  
“Oooooo, Y/N! Oh my god, oh my god! Who is he? Where did you meet him?”  
“It was no big deal! I accidentally got his roomates ring and I’m gonna return it!”  
“On a date?”  
“No! We’re not dating!”  
“Y/N, I know how boys work, they only take the effort to call if they really, really like you. His name’s Roger, isn’t it?”  
“He…he doesn’t like like me!”  
Immediately the phone rang again. You rushed over and picked it up.  
“Roger, again!”  
“Well, he’s an outright Romeo, isn’t he? Can’t get enough of you!” your brother quipped but you only glared.  
“Hey, uuh, Y/N I know it’s…it’s kind of awkward I’m calling you but…tell your folks it doesn’t mean anything, ok! Just to help my mate.”  
“Of course” you insist, turning back to face the hundreds of questions and your brother's denial of reality.  
_-----------------  
Your brother insisted he go to Smile’s next concert once he got wind who this drummer was.  
“He called you, Y/N, you have to understand that that means he’s making an effort to see you which means he fancies you!” he insisted, settling into the seat for the concert.  
You held your cup of juice with both hands and finally gave him what was “Listen, Roger’s an…uh, ladies man, we shall say. He’s not the type to settle down and start a family. He doesn’t care about anything but his dick and his own ego and how many girls he can score with, but if you want to listen to the music, it’s fine by me.”   
Even if he does like elephants…and charity work…and science and all that stuff. It doesn’t matter. He’s moved on from me to the next girl.  
As the band members went on stage, you marveled at how hypnotized everyone was at the new singer. You almost didn’t notice the blond head in the very back.  
Once it was over, your brother charged up to him, pushing aside numerous long-legged, makeup donned girls waiting to shoot their shot.  
“No, please don’t!” you begged.  
But it was too late.  
Your brother grabbed Roger and threatened “You keep your filthy hands off of my sister, eh? If you so much as touch her-“  
The other band members rushed up to settle the peace and push them off. But you ran to him.  
“See, there? Roger isn’t my boyfriend or lover or whatever you think he is!” you say.  
“Then why’d else you try to call her? Huh? Wanna get her pregnant?!” he roared into Roger’s face.  
“Oh no! No! Not at all! She just got Fred’s ring by accident and Fred was too hungover to do it himself! I swear!” he said breathlessly.  
“It’s the truth, trust me!” you add on, butting your head in between them.   
He huffed like an angry bull and said “well, fine.”  
You walk up to the band and say your deepest apologies for the trouble. Each one nods and even Fred taps you on the back.  
“Thank you, darling” he spoke in a flutey tone of a voice that seemed to contradict his rather foreign appearance. “Let me buy you a drink or something to repay that trouble! Or some food, you must be famished and you deserve the best care…” he rambled on, and you even folded your arms, smiling from this sudden burst of motherly generosity from someone you barely knew.  
“You braved a lot, Y/N. I mean, I-we like having you around but not as…you know….just as friends!” Roger said.   
But as you walk away to join your brother it hits you that although it was dark in the area, Roger looked a little redder than normal as he said it. But it was best not to get your hopes up.  
__________________________----------------------------  
The guitarist loved taking pictures. The more you hung around the band ever curious, drawn to their music, the more he seemed to take them. His camera was nearly always at his side, sometimes in his bag, he pulled out the OWL glasses to show you how they came to life.  
After you walked in one rehearsal and immediately Roger walked up to you.   
And he walked up to you fast.  
“Uh, Y/N! Where is…where is that picture? The one Brian took?” he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.  
Your heart raced a bit.  
“What…what picture?” you questioned innocently.  
“Y’know! The picture he gave you that you kept?! Can I have it?” he begged.  
“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
Roger kept shifting side to side, his big eyes darkening “Let’s make a deal, we all love his photos. Return yours and I’ll return mine…you know we all clamor for those photos.”  
You sighed a little, stifling a laugh.  
“I…I already have mine with me…but can I…can I see yours?” you ask.  
Huffing, Roger pulled up the photo. It was on a bright spring day in London when you were outside. There was a cherry tree in bloom filled with large pink flowers. You stood beneath, smiling at the warmth and the tree.  
“But listen, just ‘cause I keep it I…it….it doesn’t mean anything!” he insisted.   
He turned very pink and forced his eyes to the side.  
You began to laugh a little uncomfortably, “But Roger…look at this”  
You pulled out a wallet and produced a photo of him drumming.   
Roger released a breath and dropped his jaw into an amazing smile. A glimmer in your eye saying everything.  
“What ‘bout your brother?”  
“He just didn’t want you to see me as some groupie,” you said. “Do you? Because if you’re looking for a one-night stand…”  
He hushed and looked around; the others were a little distracted.  
“Of course not, you’re even better! I…I’ll talk to you after” Roger promised.  
“Let’s get dinner” you mouthed as he walked up to his drum set and he replied with a bitten half grin that set your brain on fire.  
Wait…what if this is…I don’t know…just some phase and…I’m being dumb and it won’t last or anything.  
It’ll be a nice phase, though.


End file.
